Girls Over Flowers
by JustImagination18
Summary: Soooo this will be my next story. The whole summary is inside. (Because it's kinda long.) Please R&R! :)
1. Introduction

**Hello guys, this is still not the story. I'm planning to write this story,if you like it, in summer.**

 **This story is based on my favourite TV show. (Well actually I will mostly keep the same plot just characters will be different.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the anything!**

* * *

 **Girls Over Flowers - Introduction**

Percy Jackson – he is the headstrong son of a dry cleaner. While on a delivery run to Chase High School, he saves a bullied student from committing suicide. He is offered a scholarship to attend the prestigious school, and ends up getting on the dark side of Annabeth.

 **Annabeth Chase – she is the leader of F4 and heir to Chase Group, one of the most powerful business groups in USA. As leader of the most popular and powerful clique in Chase High, she torments Percy after he stands up to his bullying ways, but ends up falling for him instead. Her family is one of the most rich and elite in the country. **

**Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano – she is a member of F4 and the granddaughter of a former president of USA. Her musical talent catches Percy's attention and he begins to develop feelings for her. She has a driving phobia after being involved in a car accident that killed her parentsand sister and left her the only survivor. She is initially in love with Oven, but eventually falls for Percy and acts as his protector. **

**Piper McLean – she is F4's Casanova (girl version, of course). She is a skilled potter. Her family owns the biggest art museums in New York and Washington D.C. She eventually changes her playgirl (is it right?) ways when she realizes that she is in love with Jason. Although she doesn't develop romantic feelings for Percy, she does grow very fond of him and they become good friends. **

**Hazel Levesque – she is known as F4's Don Juan. Her family runs a large successful construction company, which Hazel later admits has strong connections to the mafia. Like Piper, she eventually befriends Percy and becomes caring and protective towards him.**

Jason Grace – Percy's best friend who works with him at the restaurant. He falls for Piper after she helps him get over his cheating ex-girlfriend. She eventually reciprocates those feelings.

* * *

Thalia Grace – Annabeth's elder cousin, and one of the only person she listens to. She wants the best for her cousin and constantly shows her the error of her ways. She befriends with Percy.

Athena Chase – Annabeth's mother and President of Chase Group. She vehemently opposes her daughter's relationship with Percy and does anything to stop them.

Poseidon Jackson – Percy's father and a dry cleaner. His friend takes out loans under his name, and as a consequence he is chased by loan sharks.

Sally Jackson – Percy's mother.

Nico di Angelo – Percy's younger cousin who is technologically inclined.

Bianca di Angelo – Nico's sister and Percy's cousin

Oven Moore –Reyna's first love and a famous American model. Reyna is still hung up on him when Percy develops feelings for her. Like Thalia, she befriends Percy.

Luke Castellan – he a successful CEO's son who becomes Annabeth's fiancé. Although the engagement was arranged by their parents, he develops feelings for Annabeth, which she doesn't return. He also develops a friendship with Percy.

Zeus Grace – the former president of USA and Reyna's grandfather. He believes that he caused Reyna's sister and parents' fatal car accident and has been too guilt-ridden to face his granddaughter ever since.

Michael Yew –Percy's first and only friend when he transfers to Chase High. However, he harbors deep feelings for Annabeth and ends up sabotaging Percy to get closer to her.

Octavian White, Matt Sloan and Dylan Martinez – 3 guys bullying Percy at Chase High.

Drew Tanaka – Piper's estranged elder sister. She leaves the family home after Piper is chosen to take over the family business and stops contact with her younger sister in order to live a normal life.

Leo Valdez – Piper's childhood friend and first love. He winds up teaching pottery and crosses paths with Piper after disappearing for 3 years.

Ethan Nakamura – will be in a hospital with Annabeth (You'll see why :D)

Gwen Madison – Reyna's friend

Rachel Elizabeth Dare – model with a stage name RED

Chiron Brunner – Percy's and Jason's boss at the Olympian restaurant where they work.

* * *

 **So this was just an introduction. PM or write if you like it and I will continue.**

 **See you soon.**

 **P.S. If you want to know about this story more then I had put some songs from the TV show on my profile (with english subtitles :))**


	2. It all started like

**First chapter. As I told you at the beginning it's not my own idea, but based on my favourite TV show! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - It all started like...**

Chase Group is the most powerful corporation in the USA. This single company has been holding the highest ranking. It has been estabilished in the international market as a world-class company. Chase makes cars, owns department stores, and is virtually everywhere — its empire even includes an elite school. At the beautiful Chase campus, pampered students flaunt their wealth and band together in cliques. Once you enrolled in, you can attend Chase Academy from elementary, middle, and high school all the way to university.

Unfortunately, just being rich isn't enough to survive the teen tyranny at Chase Academy— outsiders or loners are often marked as targets by the bored uber-clique F4(=Flower 4). Once a student is delivered F4's 'red card', it signals the rest of the school to go all out in harassment and bullying.

* * *

One guy in an empty hallway opened tremerously his locker. There he saw it, the red card with a skull on it. He closed his locker.

"Oh, poor Robert." somebody on his left said. "What shall we do about this?"

Another one put his arm around his shoulder. The third guy hit him hard in the stomach. "You bastard!"

Robert shook them og him and try to run away.

"Aish. Damn it! Get him! Get him!" somebody yelled. They tumbled him down. A dozen guys began to beat him up.

Meanwhile somebody at his bicycle arrives at the school. It was a boy about seventeen year old with jet messy black hair and bright green stopped at the counter.

"How may I help you?" the guard ask.

The boy smiled. "I have a delivery from Jackson's dry cleaning service.

The guard looked surprised but said, "Okay, you may go in."

"Thank you!" Tha boy smiled again.

Right then Robert was beeing cornered into a bathroom and beaten. Blood all over his face. The one who beaten up laughed. Robert got angry and puts up a good fight, and managed to escape.

But not long enough he was beeing chased by twice more guys and girls with hockey sticks yelling, "Get him!" But he still manage to shake them off.

* * *

Percy was riding around amazed at all the splendor. He went into the cafeteria, which looked more like a restaurant. Looking at so many kind of delicious food he swallowed, hard.

"Wow. Is this really a school?" he asked.

"Hey, he's on the rooftop! Robert Dare is going to jump!" somebody from behind Percy said.

"What are you serious?" One of the student asked excitedly. "Is he putting on a show?"

"No this is for real!"

"Really? For real?" more students asked and run to see it.

"Robert Dare?" Percy asked confused. That name sounded familiar to him. "Oh! Robert Dare!" Finally recognizing the boy's name, he followed the crowd outside.

Outside students were talking excitedly about the newest F4 victim, joking that they'd known he wouldn't last long, all looking up at the rooftop, where the battered guy stands poised to jump off the building. Percy looked up too, then run away.

The guy asked his audience (who were standing behind him), "This is what you guys wanted, right?" He nodded. "Fine... I'll do as you guys wish."

He took a deep breath and started to step off the ledge — but Percy bursts on the scene.

"Hey! Hey!" Percy yelled breathlessly. "Wait a moment, Robert! Oh no,..." He said catching his breath. "What a customer!"

"Who are you?" Robert asked.

"Me?" Percy pointed at himself. "Oh, hehhh. I'm..." he stopped and showed him the school uniform inside a thin clear plastic garment bag. "I have a deliver for you! Jackson's Cleaners. It's $30." he said.

Some girls voice from the crowd said with a laugh. "Oh my God! This is so funny!"

Percy didn't mind them. Robert looked away. Percy thought that Robert think it was to expensive. "OK, OK, $25!" Percy said with a smile. "The gym suit is free. In return, you should be a patron."

Robert turned back to him. "After I die, settle it with my family." he told Percy.

"Oh!" he pouted. "Don't be like that..." Then Robert's words sink into him. "D-d-die?!" he stammered. "Are you going to die right now? Why?" He looked around. "I mean... come on... you attend such a great school!"

"This isn't a school. This is hell." Robert said.

Percy corrected him. "Excuse me! The real hell is out there. Have you ever heard about the hell of college entrance exams?"

"And have _you_ everheard of F4?" Robert shot back.

"F... F... What?" Confused Percy asked. F4? What is that?"

"Once you get their red card, you become the target of all the students in school." Robert looked away. "Just like me."

Finally realizing that this mysterious F4 is why he's all bloody and ready to jump off a building, Percy indignantly asks, "So are you going to just sit back and take it?! Losers like that always move around in large groups doing cruel things. If it was _my_ school, I would catch them and kill them!" Waving his fist in the air.

Robert chucled and tell him, "How lucky your friends are."

"Huh?" Percy asked confused again.

"Your friends, they're lucky to have a friend like you." he said.

Percy smiled, blushing slightly. "Not really..." but Robert was already jumping.

Everyone gasps.

"NOOO!" Percy lurches forward and grabs him on his way over the ledge, saving him.

* * *

Photos are uploaded, news spreads quickly, and pretty soon, Percy is hailed as a hero in the media, a sort of a Superman for the working class. As this occurred on a Chase campus — and worse, a Chase's heir is involved (albeit indirectly as F4's leader) — citizens denounce the Chase Group. Housewives agree to boycott Chase stores, candlelight vigils are held, people demonstrate.

Percy's best friend Jason and his boss cheered him on (the boys worked after school at a neighborhood restaurant).

"Stop it!"Percy stammered. Jason chuckled.

"Calm down, Percy," Chiron, their boss, said.

"By the way, the Flower 4..." Jason began. "Are they really that beautiful as they say? I wish I could see them, up close, in person..." He said dreamily.

"Flower 4?" Chiron asked.

Percy smirked. "What Flower 4? Fly 4 makes more sense, four dung flies."

Jason laughed.

* * *

Naturally, the outcry is a pain in the neck for Chace Group's CEO, Athena Chase, who happens to be mother to F4 leader Annabeth Chase. She vents her ire on her secretary, Mr. Solace.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am." Mr. Solace said "The group of PR department and related companies are trying their best to extinguish the public opinion."

"Extinguish? Do you think this is being extinguished?" Atheny began calmly, then yelled, "How could you let the reporters dare to mention Annabeth's name?"

"I'm deeply ashamed." Mr Solace said, calmly.

"Do you know why public opinion is frightening?" she amused. "Because it is ignorant! Once it goes berserk it's unmanageble." Angy again. "Reason or common sense doesn't work any more."

She exhaled. "The one who set the fire should extinguish it."

A woman come in. With a phone holding the line for the President.

* * *

An exhausted Percy finelly got home. He was hiding from the paparazzi!

"I'm ho—" He stopped when he saw a strange man sitting there with his family. (It was Mr Solace.)

Percy's family looked thrilled. "He's here!" Poseidon, his fathere laughed. He has jet messy black hair and green eyes like Percy. Right now they were shining with happiness.

"Percy!" Nico and Bianca exclaimed. They were his younger cousins. They both have black hair and olive skin. Their mother died when they were three and five years old.

"Say hello to him." his father whispered shouted. "He came from the Chase Chairan's office."

"So I finally meet the famous wonder boy." Mr Solace said. "Nice to meet you."

Percy, worried, said, "I didn't push him. Really, I didn't." He assured him. "F4 or something, they did it."

"That's not it..." Mr Solace said smiling. After a while they told Percy that starting tomorrow he will attend Chase High, because he got a accepted as a special scholarship student. Athena wanted him to swim. His parents, Bianca and Nico were thrilled. But Percy was not.

He refused to go to the school, preferring his life as it is. His father and Nico dragged him away, telling Mr Solace that he didn't mean it and that he will show up at school tomorrow. After his mom show Mr Solace out and came back the family (except Percy) began to make happy dances with the uniform in their hand.

"Stop it!" Percy yelled.

"Be quiet." his mom said. "It's for your own good."

Nico run up to him. "Cousin, I really didn't think this day would come in my life." And Bianca added. "For the first time in my life, I'm proud to be your cousin."

"How can the words, 'I'm not going' even come out of your mouth?" his mom asked. "Do you know how much the tuition is?"

"I don't care. I have a bad feeling about this." Percy said. "just to let you know, regardless of what you say, I'm not going."

"But you like to swim," his mom said gently. "You said you wanted to go to a school with a swimming pool."

"Are you trying to get me to go to that school by saying that they have a swimming poo?" he asked unbelievably. "I'm not going. I don't want to. I'll never go!"

Bianca, Nico and Poseidon looked disappointed.

* * *

The next day, he arrived at his new school with his father pretending to be his chauffeur. After a little embarrased moment with his little truck singing, "Dry cleaning here, dryyyy cleaningggg! Jackson's dryyyyyyy cleaningggg!"

Percy just sight and walked away, while his father is stiil trying to turn it off.

Meanwhile, at the school's campus land a helicopter. Out went no other then Annabeth Chase. She is tall, fit, and athletic. She has curly blonde hair with gray intense eyes. She headed toward the school.

Percy wandered around, searching for the swimming pool, when he heard the strains of a violin. Curious, he followed the sound and came to its sourc. He saw a pretty girl, who was dressed all in white, playing her violin out in the woods.

Percy watched her for a moment with amazement. When she saw Percy, he asks in a flustered tone, "Uhm, do you know where the swimming pool is?"

She pointed him in the right direction, without a word.

"Oh, that way?" Percy said. "Thank you."

He started to turn around but then turned back and said, "I'm sorry for interrupting. You can continue on." He smiled. "Bye!"

He ran off in mortification, but also impressed at the girls skills, sensitivity and pretty face.

* * *

Percy went upstairs to find his classroom, when someone yelled, "AH! It's F4! AHHHH!"

Every rushed to the entrance to welcome their overlords.

"Move it!" A girl pushed Percy, almost making him fell of the stairs.

 _Seriously,_ Percy thought _,you would practically expect somebody to genuflect at their feet._ As he watched all the excitement caused by the four girls, who just walked in.

Annabeth in the front looks over at one of the bystanders, who immediately quivers in fear.

"Is something wrong?" she asked Annabeth politely.

"I will give you to a count of three." Annabeth said.

"What?" she asked. "What for?"

"Three..." Annabeth began without answering the question. "Two..." The girl still didn't know what to do. "One."

In a supremely bored but authoritative voice, Annabeth asked the smaller girl behind her, "Hey, Hazel, do you have some juice left?"

"Yes, you want it?" Hazel asked with a bored tone and handled it to Annabeth, who the pours it all over the hapless student.

Percy was shocked. Then remembered hearing earlier the girl bragging about wearing a shirt only she and Annabeth had, Annabeth probably wasn't pleased to be caught similarly dressed.

Afterward, Percy sputters at Annabeth's assiness.

"What kind of crazy person is that? Why didn't anyone say anything? How can they just stand there?"

"Oh my gods." somebody behind him said with a disgusted tone. "Watch your mouth!"

Percy turned and saw three boys. The guy standing in the middle, has blond hair with blue eyes. The guy on his right was blond and has blue eyes too, but he was skinnier and paler. And the one on his left has shaggy black hair and brown eyes. All three of them were shorter then Percy but they still managed to look down upon him.

"Who are you guys?" Percy asked.

"Who are _we_?" asked the guy standing in the middle. "We are... Dylan!" And posed.

"Octavian!" said the second blonde and posed, too.

"Matt!" said the black haired one aaand posed to. _What a surprise,_ Percy thought.

"We are the true, the good and the handsome of Chase High. _And the modest,_ Percy added to himself. "What you were saying before, it wasn't regarding the F4, was it transfer student?" Dylan asked.

"F... F what?" Percy asked confused. Dyllan rolled his eyes. "So that girl who made a scene is a member of the notorious F4?" Percy asked, pointing into the direction Annabeth and her group went away.

"Notorious?!" Octavian asked shocked. "You mean famous."

Percy just looked at them.

"If you're not careful with what you say, you'll be in big trouble!" Octavian warned and came closer. "I heard your family owns a loundry shop." he said, hitting him in the shoulder.

Percy catch his arm before he could hit him again. "It's not a laundromat. It's a dry cleaners."

Dylan and Matt gave him a scornful laugh.

"So what?" Percy asked challengingly.

"This is my first time seeing a dry cleaner's son." Matt said. "It's very fascinating."

Percy just laughed. "Look all you want, I won't charge you."

Dylan smirked. "Since this is your first day of school and you're a commoner who knows nothing of the world, I'll let you off this time."

"What?" Percy asked.

"For the thing you said about the F4!" Octavian added.

"What?" Percy asked again. "Are they that remarkable?"

"Hey transfer student, you really don't know a thing about the F4, do you?" Matt asked.

Percy, nodding, genuinely said, "No, I don't."

All three of them looked like they are going to have migraine. They shooked their head.

"Guys, let's go."Dylan commanded.

Percy looked after them. Then shook his head too.

* * *

Deciding to acquaint hinself with the members of F4, Percy and his cousins surfed the internet for their bios.

"Hazel Levesque, the daughter of Pluto Levesque, heir to a construction enterprise. Her father is a real estate magnate. They are rumours that the Levesque's family owns the half of California and Alaska. They have still quite a gew high-class clubs and saloons. When it comes to cash mobilization, they are valued as kings." Nico said and showing Percy her photo. She is African American with shoulder-length curly cinnamon brown hair and gold eyes.

"Piper McLean is a pottery genius who comes from an artistic lineage. She was debuted at Biennat at the age of 16 as the youngest artist. She is one of the young artist to be selected by UNESCO." Bianca said, after reading Piper's bio. Percy looked at her photo. Piper is a very beautiful girl, with dark tanned skin, chocolate-brown hair, and eyes like a kaleidoscope.

"There is at least one who made it on his own." Percy said.

But Bianca continued. "Cast away the prejudice that genius would be poor. Her grandfather was owner of many famous art museums."

"What?" Nico exclaimed. "How rich they are?"

"Don't imagine. You'll hurt yourself." Bianca said already searching for other F4' member.

On the screen appeared a photo of the former president. The title on top of the picture said, "The daughter, son-in-law and first granddaughter of the President died in a mysterious traffic accident. The only survivor was his second granddaughter, who was five years old."

"Wait, so the little girl next to president is Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arello?" Percy asked. Pointing at the girl on the screen which he met earlier that day. She has piercing black eyes and glossy black hair worn in a single braid.

"Her family owns a variety of rich-people toys, like an art center, a European soccer team, and a major league baseball team. I envy her most in the world." Nico said.

Then on the screen appeared Annabeth's face.

"You know her without my explanation right?" Bianca asked. "This woman is the F4 leader, Annabeth Chase. The successor of the great Chase Group."

Percy looked shocked, that people like this could be that wealthy.

* * *

The next morning Percy was standing at the school's rooftop. Screaming at top of his lungs.

"Annabeth Case **(A/N: This is on purpose. Not a typing error!)** , you are Annabeth Garbage!" he yelled. "F4, you flies! If you were born with a silver spoon in your mouth, you should be thankful and be nice to people! It's annoying that someone like you is the successor of Chase group! You better hope the two of us never come face to face. The day I have to call you 'senior', I will dive from the rooftop! AHHHHH!"

He stopped abruptly. He heard some noise. Too late, Percy looks down the staircase and spots a set of legs — someone is taking a nap on the landing below.

* * *

 **That's it. Please let me know how it was. But for now on... Bye!**


	3. The war begins!

**So here is finally the second chapter, sorry for not upadating sooner. And thank you all for your reviews. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor the plot.**

* * *

 _Previously on Girls Over Flowers_

 _"Annabeth Case, you are Annabeth Garbage!" he yelled. "F4, you flies! If you were born with a silver spoon in your mouth, you should be thankful and be nice to people! It's annoying that someone like you is the successor of Chase group! You better hope the two of us never come face to face. The day I have to call you 'senior', I will dive from the rooftop! AHHHHH!"_

 _He stopped abruptly. He heard some noise. Too late, Percy looks down the staircase and spots a set of legs — someone is taking a nap on the landing below._

 **Chapter 2 - The war begins!**

Reyna got up, and saunters up to Percy.

"Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano?" Percy whispered shouted.

"How noisy." She stopped in front of him. "It's so loud, I can't even sleep."

Percy looked ashamed, he was talking about her and her friends after all.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "I thought no one was here."

"Is that realy true?" she asked him.

"What?" Percy was confused.

"That you will dive?"

"So, the thing is..." Percy blushed. "So you heard everything?"

"About what?" she asked.

"I mean..." Percy started but was interrupted by Reyna. "Annabeth Garbage? Or flies?" Then walked away.

"Oh right. Annabeth..." She turned toward him again.

"Yeah?" Percy asked. He looked like is really coscidering about diving of the rooftop.

"Her name is Annabeth _Chase_ , not Annabeth Case," she said. Percy just nodded, not looking at her. She continued, "Remembering the right name is the least thing to do when you hate someone, right?" And then went away. Left Percy to stay there like a totally idiot.

* * *

It's lunchtime. Percy was eating a cheeseburger with fries and a cherry cola (blue of course).

Dylan, Matt and Octavian walk toward him.

"What's the smell? Dylan asked digusted.

"It completly stinks!" Matt said.

"And is that drink _blue_?!" Octavian added.

"Oh my Gods!" Dylan said. "Disgusting!"

"Hey, transfer student, why are you eating such low grade food when there's an expensive spread over there?" Octavian asked.

"And why should I?" Percy asked with a full mouth. "Over $50 for one meal is a nuisance in my home."

"So, you're planning to keep eating... _this_?" Dylan asked.

"Yes, I am," Percy said stubbornly and continued to eat.

"Gods!" Dylan said.

Before he could say something more, somebody yelled, "It's F4! AH!" They immediately rushed to greet theme.

Percy angrily stabed his fries.

"Can I... try that." somebody asked him.

He looked up and saw a guy smiling at him. He has blonde hair and blue eyes.

* * *

 _At Olympia restaurant_

"Welcome!" Jason said. While Percy was cleaning up the dishes.

Today Travis, Katie and Connor, their friends, were working too. Travis and Conor Stolls were brothers, twin brothers. They are tall, but Travis is a little taller, with brown hair and blue eyes.

Katie Gardner is Travis's girlfriend. She has black hair and brown eyes.

"Is he from Germany?" Jason asked Percy when they finally had a break.

"Yes, he is really good looking," Percy said. "I thought he was a model or something."

Connor chuckled. "Wow, Percy. I never thought about you like that."

Percy hit him in the arm, hard.

"Anyway, it's great that you made a friend already," Katie said.

"Yeah, I was worried you might be loser," Travis said, which cause him to get elbowed by Katie. "I mean a loner."

Percy sighed. "I _am_ a loner."

"What?" Jason said in surprise.

"I'm an outcast," Percy continued. "But I'm thankful that I don't get noticed. I'll stay a loner until the day I graduate."

"Who are you?" Jason exclaimed. "What happened to our Percy?!"

"Yeah!" Travis said. "The one who protected me from from that wicked kindergarten owner's son."

Connor nodded and continued. "The one who fought against the gang in Middle school."

"All of that was the work of the justice boy: Perseus Jackson." concluded Jason.

Katie nodded. "So what's wrong?" she asked him.

"What can I do?" Percy asked. "Sooner or later I would cause trouble and will be expelled from school."

Then they didn' talk much about it because they had work to do.

* * *

At home his mom was ironing his school uniform, because she was so proud at him and told him to care for his uniform carefully. Percy was annoyed.

When he was cleaning his teeth he decided that he won't hold back anymore. The last words that he said were, "F4, from tomorrow you're all dead!

 _The next day at school_

Yawning, Percy walked pass Dylan, Octavian and Matt. Matt stuck out his tongue at Percy's back.

Then somebody yelled again, "It's F4!"

Everybody immediately rushed to the front door.

F4 walked in. Suddenly there was a guy walked out of the crowd with a cake in his hands. He stood in front of Annabeth.

"Annabeth," he said shyly. "I baked this myself for you," he said and smiled. "Please accept my heart." Giving her the cake.

Annabeth stared at him in her blank, haughty way, and takes the cake. The boy looke like he was in cloud 9. On the other hand Dylan, Octavian and Matt looked at that in horror.

But then Annabeth smashed the cake into the guys face. Everybody gasped.

Dylan looked satisfied. "Our Annabeth only eats cakes made by a top-notch patissier."

Annabeth walked off, only to find Percy in her path. Percy was trying to do his best to tamp down his fury.

"Who yre you?" Annabeth asked. "You have something to say?"

"Yes, I have something to say!" Percy said angrily. "I have a lot to say!" Annabeth looked surprised.

Percy unleashes a diatribe, "You!" pointing at Annabeth. "Don't you even have the barest human courtesy?" Annabeth looked amused. But Percy continued. "I don't even expect you to have any humility as a riche person. But if you didn't want to eat it, you could have politely refused. Or, couldn't you think of the feelings of the person who made the cake and accepted?"

* * *

"Who are you?" Annabetha asked again. "You have something to say?"

Percy realized that the tirade was only his imagination.

When the time came to say it, he backed down and muttered, "No."

As Reyna passed around him, Pecy looked down, so he didn't saw her giving him an amused smile as if knowing exactly what's running through Percy's mind.

The next encounter wasn't so easily dismissed. Michael and Percy were eating ice cream cones and chat cheerfully, when Michael sliped and fell at Annabeth's feet, getting ice cream all over her shoe.

Michael looked frightened. "Annabeth," he said, standing up. "I'm so sorry, Annabeth."

"Sorry?" she asked, calmly. "If apologizing solved everything there wouldn't be laws and police officers."

"But it was an accident," Michael said. "I'll buy you the same exact shoes right away!"

"Are you richer than me?" Annabeth asked.

"Pardon?" Michael asked, shocked by the question.

"Even if you had more money, it would be impossible," Annabeth said. "These shoes were made by a craftsman in Firenze, how could you possibly by me the exact same ones immediately?"

"I'm really sorry. I'll do anything I can do to fix it," Michael said.

"Anything?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes!" Michael nodded eagerly.

Annabeth looked at him for a moment, then showed him the shoe. "Lick it," she said simply.

Michael and Percy looked shocked. Reyna looked away, while Piper and Hazel just smiled amusedly.

"Pardon?" Michael asked as he didn't heard what she said.

"I said to lick it," Annabeth said again.

Mishael looked uneasy. "Annabeth-" he began but was interrupted by Annabeth.

"Didn't you say you'd do anything?" ANnabeth asked.

"Isn't that enough?" Percy asked. He walked to stand right in front Annabeth.

"You!" he said. "You think he fell because he wanted to? Apologizing is enough, don't you think?"

Annabeth smiled haughtily. "Who's this nosy person?"

Hazel whispered something into Annabeth's ear.

"Oh, so you're the famous 'Superman'?" she asked mockingly. "People were saying Superman and stuff, so I expected at least someone..." She looked him up and down. "...higher." The truth was that Percy was a few inches taller than her.

Percy smiled briefly. "Sorry to disapoint you."

"Is it your thing to be obtuse and interfering?" Annabeth asked. "Why are you butting into someone else's business?"

"He is my business," Percy said. "He's a friend. But I guess they don't include words like 'friend' or 'friendship' in rich people's dictionaries."

"Friend?" Annabeth asked with amusement, while Reyna smiled at him. "Let's see this great friendship in action. Lick it."

"What?" Percy asked

"If you do it for him, I'll let this go." Annabeth said.

Percy looked at Michel. Sighed, then looked at Annabeth and slowly bent over as Annabeth waited expectantly, but stops mid-bow. Instead, he shoves his ice cream cone in Annabeth's face, causing her to fell over.

Piper, Hazel and Reyna looked shocked, while Michael looked horrified.

"What's up with you?" Annabeth said angrily.

"Does he have more money than you?" Percy scoffs, "Did you yourself earn all of that money?"

Annabeth looked at him shocked.

"And no, it's not common for me to be nosy. But it's common for me not to overlook spoiled rich kids who thinks it's okay to act out because they have wealthy families to bail them out!" he shouted the last part.

Then Percy took a few bills from his pocket and threw them one by one at Annabeth, who was still on the ground.

Annabeth shook them off, while Reyna smiled amusedly at Percy.

"If the stain doesn't come out, then bring it by," Percy said and slapped a business card at her forehead. And turned to walk away. Reyna laughed.

Annabeth pulled angrily the business from her forehead. That made Hazel and Piper laugh too.

"What the hell is that piece of crap?!" Annabeth yelled furiously.

* * *

That night, Annabeth remains in a dark mood, trying to figure out how to get back at Percy. On the other hand, Piper and Hazel were playing video games with two other guys, while Reyna was listening to the music.

After a while, Piper couldn't stand seeing Annabeth like that, and suggest that she shouldn't think about him and just handle things the way she alway do. That made Annabeth smile and satisfied.

The next day, when Percy went to his locker, everybody was looking at him. He felt it strange but didn't mind them.

He got the red card. Everybody cheered, because they had a new victim. But it doesn't really mean much to Perc, so... he just tossed it away.

He found out what the effects of red-carding are when he walked into his class and his desk is gone.

"Hello. Hello Crazy!" Dylan greeted him. "I guess your desk isn't here."

"How can you study with us when you're a commoner?" Matt asked him.

"Why did you even come to school?" Octavian asked.

Percy didn't mind them, somthing else had caught his interest. One of his notebooks was lying on the ground, graffitied with hate words, and when he bended down to pick it up, it jumped out of reach. Someone has tied a string to it.

Percy followed the leaping notebook out into the hallway, where his equally defaced desk is parked.

He was suddenly surrounded by students who were laughing at him.

"Who did this?" he asked them. "If you have something to say, then say it to my face, you cowards!"

Then they started pelting him with eggs, and then a bucket of flour is dumped over his from above.

It was the despoiling of her uniform that gets to him - he remembered how his mother so proudly ironed it - and Percy shouted at them defiantly, "Do more! Just try it and do more!"

When he looked to the crowd around him, he saw Michael. Michael rushes off immediately, too scared to show him support.

Meanwhile, F4 (except Reyna) watched the proceedings on a television in their lounge.

"Isn't it over now?" Hazel asked Annabeth.

"What do you mean over?" Annabeth asked her. "It'll be over when that commoner kneels before me." Then she smiled. "So, that's why they say not to bother a sleeping wolf."

Hazel sighed. "Don't you mean lion?"

Piper just smiled and said, "It seems this time it won't even last a week."

"One week?" Hazel asked incredulously. "I say three days."

"Piper, if I win, then I get that traditional pot from your last show." Hazel said.

"For someone that can't tell a pot from a water bottle what's the sudden interest?" Piper asked Hazel.

"My baby is a fan of the potter, Piper," Hazel answered.

"Okay. If I win, then I get the numbers of One Direction," Piper said.

"Deal!" Hazel exclaimed and the shook hands.

"Girls, shut up," Annabeth told them. "It's almost time for him to show up."

And she turned to the front door. "Alright. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." But nobody showed up. Piper and Hazel chuckled. Annabeth was stunned for a while. Then smiled.

"Oh, that'S right. He's probably embarrased to show up in front of me in that disastrous state," she pointed out. "Yep, I was bit hasty. One more time."

She counted down again, but this time slowlier. "5... 4... 3... 2... 1." STill nobody came in.

Her consternation when Percy didn't show up made Hazel and Piper laugh even harder.

Percy retreated to her shouty stairwell.

"Surrender? You wish! Do you think that I'm something for you to walk all over?! Commoners are nothing if not unyieding and persevering! You should know that!" Again, he heard someone sighing behin him.

"Oh my gods," Percy said. "Who's there?"

It was Reana again, she walked up to him while saing, "You're really noisy everytime I see you."

When she was standing in front of Percy she odly asked, "Do you know how to make pancakes?"

"What?" Percy asked.

"Pancakes." Reyna repeated.

Confused, Percy said, "A-all you have to do is mix flour, eggs, milk, and sugar and fry it."

"That's simple," Reyna said.

Taking in her appearance, she looked him up and down. Reyna then peered at him closely, then wiped the flour from his face and uniform with her handkerchief. Then she handled the handkerchier to Percy.

"Take it. I don't need it."

Surprised and touched, Percy said, "I'll return it to you next time."

"I won't be here again," Reyna said. "It's no longer quiet, thanks to someone." Looking poitedly at Percy. And went away.

* * *

Percy's mood lifted when he went back to the now-empty classroom and found a set of gym clothing and a stuffed animal on his desk. The toy had a voice-recorded message from Michael, which told his, "I'm sorry, Percy. Forgive me for being a coward."

The next day, when he went for a swim, Percy stopped and looked at the pool with pure horror.

It was littered with trash.

"What the...? What is this?" Realization hit him. "Annabeth Chase!" he yelled.

Meanwhile Annabeth was laughing silently in the lounge.

"Hey what's going on?" Piper asked her. "You keep on smiling to yourself. It's starting to be little creepy."

"He's probably really pissed right about now," Annabeth said still grinning.

"Who?" Hazel asked.

"Hold on, are you talking about the laundry guy?" Piper asked.

"Wait a minute, how long has it been?" Hazel asked.

Piper smiled and said, "It's been over a week. Okay," she said to Hazel. "hand them over, the boy's phone number."

"That guy is really something," Hazel said defeatedly.

"Wait, isn't he the first guy to really stand up to F4?" Piper asked thoughtfully.

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth asked her and stopped laughing. "It's only because I'm going easy on him."

She then looked around the place. "But, how come Reyna's not here again?" she asked them.

"She's probablysleeping somewhere," Piper said.

True to her words, Reyna was sleeping in the gym.

All the while, Percy cleaned out the pool, picked out all the empty bottles and soda cans.

By the time he was dressed in the locker room, in came by three Annabeth's minions. Percy managed to escape from one of them but the other two blocked his way out. He was too exhausted to fight all three of them. They grabbed him. Ignoring his screams, they started to carry him off.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. Please let me know what do you think. Bye!**


End file.
